Love needs no Sound
by oreobabysunshine
Summary: Bella Swan is a mute that goes to Merage Academy. Most everyone picks on her and her only friends are Alice Cullen, Rosalie Hale, and Bella's brother Emmett, what happens when Edward Mason and his cousin Jasper Mason come into the picture? Love Blossoms!
1. Chapter 1

I'm Bella Swan and I have been a mute all my life. I wasn't very pretty or very bright. I never had any friends except for Alice and Rosalie and my big brother Emmett. We were in some kind of institution. I suppose it was more like an academy. I tried to speak everyday. As hard as I tried it never worked.

"Hey Bella!" Alice said as she ran up to me. I waved and smiled.

"Hey Bells!" Rosalie said as she put an arm around me. I smiled.

"well if it isn't the stuck up wench." I heard Victoria say. They didn't take the time to u nderstand that I wanted to talk and they thought that I was only being silent because I thought they were beneath me. Which is true because of how evil they act towards others. But anyways. That's when I saw him. The breathtakingly beautiful man, to us as Edward Mason. He was gorgeous and he was new here. I think today was his first day. Beside him was a blond he was pretty hot but nothing in comparison to Edward. He walked over to us. Oh wait. OMG he's walking over here. Calm down Bella he's just a boy. Alas it was not meant to be he walked past us. I sighed. This was going to be a long day.

EPOV

I did not want to go here, Already a whole flock of girls had htrown themselves after me. None the least bit attractive. That's when I saw her. Her beautiful brown hair flowed over her shoulder in waves, she actually made the longsleeved blouse, tie and red and green plad skirt look good. Her beautiful brown eyes captivated me. She gestured with her friends and they seemd to understand. Was she doing sign language? No surely someone so beautiful couldn't be mute. Or maybe they were deaf. I wouldn't wish it upon any of them. Her eyes widedned as she saw me walking toward her. I lost my courage and turned the other way, I was planning to ask her out. Wait where did JAsper go? Man! We came late during the day so the bell rang for lunch. Jasper punched my arm.

"Man where did you go?" I asked.

"Looking around asking questions you know."

"Who was that girl?" I asked.

"Who ? The brunnette? That's Isabella Swan, she's mute and her dad's the police chief. She hangs out with her older brother Emmett and her two Bffs" He said 'BFFs' in a nasaly girly voice. "Alice and Rosalie." I punched him in the shoulder.

"Isabella." I sighed breathlessly. She'd been named well. " Wait she's mute?!" I asked.

"Yeah, Other girls pick on her because she won't speak. No one really likes those girls I think their names are Tanya, Irina, Kate, Jessica, and 're positively disgusting."

"Who could ever pick on someone so beautiful?" I asked in shock. I collapsed against the locker.

"Oh no don't tell me! Edward Anthony Mason don't you tell me you've fallen for Bella Swan!" He shouted laughing. Maybe I had. That's when I saw her walking down the halway. She looked at me blushed-the most beautiful thing to ever hapen- and then looked away. She closed her locker and that's when those girls, The wench crew, yeah that's what I'll call them, surrounded her.

"Whoops." I bleach blond, nasaly voiced girl said as she knocked the books from Bella's hands. Bella bent down and one girl with dark hair kicked her in her side. I had had enough.

"What's going on over here?" I asked angrily as I walked over there.

"Nothing wer're just taking care of some garbage. By the way I'm Lauren." the nasly girl said. I suppose she was trying to be sexy. But it was actually sort of disgusting. Bella was quivering on the floor I giessed she was crying.

"I suggest that you leave all of you. " I growled.

"Whatever you say." Lauren said and the wench crew left.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked her as I bent down next to her. She turned to look at me. Her beautiful brown eyes filled with tears. I wiped one away, She nodded.

"Do you wanna sit with me at lunch?" I asked her. She blinked I loved the adorable doe eyed look she got in her eyes. She smiled and nodded again. I helped her up and unexpectadly she hugged me. It felt so right, a wave of electricity shot through me.

" My name's Edward. Your Isabella." She shook her head. and gestured with her fingers, I was so glad I'd taken a course in sign language over the summer.

"Oh just Bella." I said. She smiled and hugged me again. I guess she was happy that I understood her.

"Shall we?" I asked as I held my arm out for her to take. I carried her books for her and led her into the cafateria despite the shocked look from Jasper and remaining people in the halway.

"Ok, so like we have to find Bella like the perfect dress!" A short pixie like girl squeeled. She caught sight of me and Bella and then poked the girl next to her. She turned to look at us and her mouth dropped. Bella blushed. I loved that. She tugged on my arm and pulled me over to the two girls.

"Hi we're Bella's friends. Rosalie and Alice." The blond said.

"I'm Alice!" The pixie squeeked.

"Nice to meet you." I said as I shook their hands. I pulled the chair out for Bella and sat down next to her.

"So Bells are you going to the medieval dance? Alice asked hopefully, Bella shook her head.

"Why? Oh no date huh?" She said. Bella nodded and put her head on the table.

"There there, Alice will fix everything." Alice soothed as she stroked Bella's head.

"Yes, don't worry Bells, we've got your back."

"I know it'll be hard but we'll find a guy who doesn't need a girl that can speak." Rosalie said. Bella ran out silently sobbing.

"Rosalie!" Alice groaned.

"I'm sorry I didn't know she would do that?" I decided to go after her. I wandered around until I found her outside under a tree. Huh here I go.


	2. Chapter 2

" Bella?" I asked. SHe looked up at me. Then turned away looking ashamed.

"You don't need to worry about what Rosalie said." I assured her. I wanted to take her in my arms and hold her. To make her feel better. She curled into a tight ball and her body shook as she cried. It tore my heart to see her this way.

"Bella. Look at me please." I said. Finally she turned her beautiful doe eyes to face me. I pulled her into a hug unable to stand it any longer. She seemed a bit shocked and then she hugged me back and buried her face in my shoulder as she cried. Unexpectadly she pulled away way too soon, and kissed my cheek. Her face went to that of shock, and she ran. I ran after her and accidently knocked her to the ground. She turned looked at me and smiled I helped her up and she took my hand and I led her into the cafeteria. Could this possibly mean that she likes me? Maybe my imagination is acting up. But I'm certain Isabella Swan is the girl for me whether she's mute or not.

BPOV

I cannot believe that I just kissed Edward Mason. No one would ever want a kiss from me! Especially not him. So I did the only thing I could do I took off running, of course he came from behind and knocked me to the ground. Though I'm sure it was an accident. I smiled up at him as he helped me up. We walked hand and hand into the cafateria.

"Bella I am so sorry, please forgive me what I said didn't come out right." ROsalie pleaded before I could respond Jessica Stanley walked up behind me.

"Well nothin comes out of her mouth at all she must think she's too good for the rest of us. She's got the whole world feeling sorry for her. Poor Bellie." she said. I was trying to hold it together. Before Alice or Rosalie could say anything Edward glared at her and said.

"Why don't you go back to the garbadge where you belong and stop bothering those who didnt ask you to?" He said. My eyes widened in shock.

"B..but you don't even know me, maybe if you'd drop them you could see how beautiful I am." She commented. "Unlike her." She said as she flipped a piece of my hair.

EPOV

Wait excuse me, hold the phone, Did she just say that she was beautiful? Did she just call Bella ugly? Is the wench blind?

"Excuse me wench, first things first Bella is the most beautiful person in the entire world however your a different story. Bella has beautiful lucious brown hair and the most adorable blush and she has the most beautiful deep and thoughtful brown eyes, You on the other hand have the ugliest shade of brown I've ever seen your eyes are glassy and cold and to top it off their blue."

"What's wrong with Blue!" Alice shouted. Her eyes were blue.

"They have to have life to it Alice." I said covering it.

"Oh." she said. "Carry on."

"I don't mean to be rude, but if you ever touch my Bella again you sick cold and twisted wench I will not hesitate to take care of it alright?" I said glaring. She nodded obviously afriad. CRAP!!! I totally blew it! I blew my cover that's it I'm through! DId I really tell her how beautiful Bella is? Did I really call her My Bella? Crap Bella has got to think that I'm weird or something. Bella's beautiful face was a beautiful shade of red and she was smiling at me.

"Um..." In fact all the girls at that table were smiling at me

"So Edward, you think Bella is beautiful do you. Huh do you do you ? " Alice asked poking my sholder.

"SHe's not just Bella she's his Bella." Rosalie threw in.

"She has the most beautiful brown eyes."

"The lucious brown hair.!"

"ADorable BlUSH!" Alice screeched. Then the two burst out laughing. She ripped a page out of her note book and handed it to Alice.

"OMG! I knew it I just knew it! Okay I'll see you after lunch!" SHe shouted.,

"Where's she going?" I asked concerned.

"One of her friends Angela Webber takes Bella out to the lake every day after lunch."

"Why?" I was truly curious, "Tell me about Bella." I urged. I was eager I wanted to get to know her.

"Well-" Alice began.

"Edward hey man that's where you are!" Jasper yelled burstin through the doors.

"Dude man not now!" I told him. But he wans't looking at me any more he was looking at Alice...yes this gives me something to tease him about later.

"Anyways." I said clearing my throat.

"Um... yeah! well Our Bella was born September 13, in Forks, Washington. to Charlie and Renee Swan. SHe was healthy baby and nothing was wrong with her, until she was three years old and her parents divorced. Little Bella vowed she would never speak again. One day when BElla and her mother were driving to the airport so Bella could go visit Charlie, they were in a carcrash and in that car crash Bella lost her ability to speak. People have been teasing her ever since. Since Charlie couldn't take care of her, because he had cancer, he sent her here and we met in the 5th grade and that's what happened I sware." Alice said. Poor Bells, "Don't you get that look on your face Edward Mason she doesn't want any body's sympathy or pity she's too strong for that. So anyways you like Bella do you?" SHe asked me.

"Well um...yeah." I said slowly. JAsper was still making googoo eyes, Jasper and Alice sittin in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G. I thought to myself.

"Well why don't you ask her out?" She asked me. "Gosh boys are so stupid."

"Do you think she even likes me?" I said ignoring her comment.

"Duh do you see the way she looks at you?!" Rosalie exploded.

"You stare at her too." Alice poked again. "Anyway Edward introduce me to your friend."

"Um Alice this is Jasper, Jasper this is Alice."

"Its a pleasure to meet you." Jasper said he was actually sounding like a gentle man. I pretended to wipe a tear away.

"So touching." I said. "Wait Alice you never told me, why does Bella go out to the lake?"

"She never told us. She just goes." Rosalie answered. Interesting. I shall solve this mystery,


	3. Chapter 3

I followed Bella silently. She got in the car with another brunnett, I followed her in my volvo. They stopped at the lake and I parked a long ways from there, and ran the rest of the way.

"So Bells are you sure you wanna do this?" Angela asked. Bella nodded. What were they talking about? Bella stood up and walked to the lakes edge and stood in the water.

"Bells its cold you could get sick." Angela said. Bella shook her head. Suddenly Bella collapsed onto the dirt.

"Bella!!!" Angela screamed in alarm. I could help it I ran down to her,

"Wha'ts wrong with her?" I asked.

"She doesn't usually do this. Wait what are you doing here?" She asked crap,

"Never mind that. I picked Bella up in my arms,again it felt so right, like we were always meant to be. I set her in the back of the volvo and her eyes fluttered.

"Oh thank God," I breathed, she looked at me confused. She gestured with her hands.

"well, I sort of followed you two, I was sort of curious. Yes I know I could of asked. But I wanted to suprise you." She smiled a beautiful smile and again she hugged me.

"So what do you do out here?" I asked. She looked down.

"Oh, I thought you were out cold." Angela said, as she raced over to us, "Your not coming back out here I told you that this would happen."

"Huh?"

"Bella comes out here to talk to her dad."

"That's not possible Angela." I said.

"Yes it is maybe talk to was the wrong phrase, she comes out here to think about him I suppose. She comes out here every day, and that water is very cold. Bells has always had weak ankels so this wasn't the best thing to do, but she cried so much that day I didn't let her come." Angela said shaking her head. Bella was laying down in the car, her eyes closed. I guessed she was asleeep.

"Bella?" I didn't answer.I went down and got her shoes, and angela handed me a towel. I actually, I didn't have a problem with it though, wiped off her feet, I know this may sound weird but she had some pretty feet, Angel toes I believe is what their called. I put her socks and shoes on for her.

"I'll take her back to school." I told her. Angela handed me Bella's back pack.

"Bella...wake up." I said shaking her a little bit. Her eyes fluttered. She yawned once again gestured with her hands again.

"Its alright i'm going to take you back to school alright?" I asked. She nodded.

We got back just before our next class Biology. Bella went inside after hugging me once. She sat down in the back by herself.

"I'm Edward Mason." I told the teacher I believe his name is Mr. Banner. I handed him my slip.

"Yes, Mr. Mason take a seat back there next to Miss Swan."

"Ok." i said. All the girls were staring at me. A note landed on my desk.

_Italic-Edward_

_**Bold**_**- Bella**

**Thanks for helping me 2day.**

_Your welcome it was no trouble._

**Alice is throwing a party at her house over spring break, do you wanna go?**

_Sounds like fun do you think Alice will approve?_

**Yes, She absolutely adores you. Lolz**

_Bella can I ask you something?_

**Sure**

_Bella, will you meet me at my locker_ after class?

**yeah, why?**

_you'll see. _ I grinned at her. She smiled back. Soon class was over and we met as planned.

"I was wondering, Bella, if you wanted to come over today after school." I asked, as I stuttered like an idiot, oh great she's probably gonna think I'm an idiot, She nodded at me a smile lighting up her beautiful face

"Great, you can ride with me, because my room is on the other side in the Jason Darby building. " She smiled. The bell rang and she waved goodbye as she left.

"Dude dude!" Jasper came up to me. "That Alice, man." Oh no, no not after he teased me,

"Dude!!!!! You fell for Alice Cullen!!!" I shouted.

"So you fell for Bella Swan."

"Tousche" I said. "tousche indeed."


	4. Chapter 4

"So are you gonna ask her to the medieval ball?" Jasper asked me.

"Yes, definately, can you believe no one's asked her yet?"

"Oh except for that blond dude over there talking to her." Jasper said as he pointed to a blond boy leaning up against a locker in front of Bella. Bella tried to move away but he kept blocking her. Rosalie and Alice walked up behind her and began arguing with the boy. Jazz and I walked up to him. When Bella saw me her face lit up.

"Is there a problem over here?" I asked.

"Because we'll be more than happy to fix it." Jasper said,

"Piss off Newton!" I heard a deep bass voice yell. We heard a chorus of oohs. The voice was coming from behind The three girls. The guy was big, buff, and sort of scary.

"Or what Emmett?" Newton as much as I knew him, challenged.

"Or I'm gonna kick your butt. Why are you over here bothering my two little sisters and my girlfriend. Emmett was Bella's big brother? A few more comments were thrown I didn't catch them and then Emmett was beating the mess out of Newton, Mike I think is what someone called him.

"This is for just being a punk!" Emmett said as he kicked him one last time.

"You guys alright?" He asked. The three girls nodded.

"Who's this?" He asked

"I'm Edward, and this is my friend and cousin Jasper." I said extending a hand. Emmett squinted.

"Em, these are our friends." Alice squeeked.

"Oh really. Well any friend of you girls is a friend of mine." He said as he laughed,

"Nice to meet you guys I'm Emmett, everyone calls me Em. Because I'm Emazingly strong."

"That was bad." Alice giggled. Rosalie smacked him in the back of the head.

"Emmett, "

"Em." He said interrupting me.

"Em, I was wondering if Bella could come over to my dorm after school today." I aske.d

"Bella, I like this boy he knows who's in charge." He joked.

"Now young lady you can go with this here boy, but I want you to be back by 9:30 sharp." He said as he turned to Bella.

"Great." I said happily. "Which dorm is yours?" I asked Bella

"All four of us live together in an apartment. The dorm closets were to small." Alice answered.

"We have two extra rooms its so freaking big!" Rosalie gushed

"Well I'll see you in Political Science. Bella." I said she smiled at me and nodded, I walked in the oppisite direction, wishing she was here with me.

LATER THAT DAY AT EDWARD'S DORM

"So it all comes down to this the last piece of pizza." I said doing a bad immitation of pirate. She laughed silently. How I wanted to hear her laugh! It would be so beautiful I imagined. She lunged for it and I laughed when I snatched it and her face hit the cardboard box. She laughed silently. I looked at the clock unwillingly. It was 9:20.

"Your brother wants you home at 9:30." I sighed. "I guess we'd better go. Same time tomorrow?" I asked hopefully. She smiled and nodded. I took her by the hand and led her outside and to the car.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. She gestured.

"I don't want you to leave either, your such fun to be around." I said, I told the truth. Bella smiled. She pointed out the way to her house and I walked her to the door. She gestured,

"I know I don't have to but I wanted to." I said. She smiled again.

"Goodnight. Bella." I said. She smiled and hugged me and then went inside. I walked down the stairs, somewhat happy, that I atleast got to spend time with her alone. But it hit me then, inspiration for a song. I have to get home to my keyboard!


	5. Chapter 5

BPOV

Hanging out with Edward was so much fun! He was funny, and smart and he understood me. Finally someone other than Rose, ALice and Em, give a second thought about me. It felt nice. I went to my room and layed down thinking about Edward until I fell asleep.

THE NEXT DAY

I woke up bright and early and cooked breakfast for everyone.

"I smell food!" Emmett boomed. I giggled to myself. "So Bella, you going over to Edward's today?" He asked as he poked me. I nodded.

"Well, why don't you invite him over here? You know your welcome to." He said again. I nodded and I ran to hug him He hugged me back.

"I love you too lil sis, but now your big bro has to eat!" He boomed again. I looked at my clock. I was going to be late. It was Saturday and I speech therapy, before my Grandma died she'd sent me to a threapist name Jeron Phillipe' he was supposed to help me try to speak. I took a shower got dress and grabbed my purse, I was on the way. unfortunately though I had to walk.

EPOV

I am so bored..B.O.R.E.D!!! so I decided to go over to Bella's house usually I wouldnt do something like this because it was unannounced, but I really wanted to see Bella. I knocked on the door and Alice answered.

"Yes!" She sang. "Bella's not here right now she went to her speech class, type therapy thing." Alice said as she munched on a piece of toast.

"Okay." I said drearily. I

" I can give you the adress if you wanna go see her." Alice said.

"Yes thankyou so much!" I said getting was humming to herself and then went inside and came back out with a slip of paper.

"Here." She said as she handed it to me "and take this you look starved." She said handing me a piece of toast.

"Um thanks."

"Bye Edward."Alice sang. I ran down the stairs and climbed into my volvo. I finally found the place it was actually someones house. I knocked on the door. A man answered.

"Hello, I'm here to see Isabella Swan." I told him/

"Right this way." He said he had a french accent. Bella sat in a chair and a lady was massaging her throat. She didn't see me.

"Hi Bella." SHe leaned around them and waved.

"Miss. Swan I believe we're done for the day. Thankyou." He said to her. Bella nodded and walked out with me.

"I wanted to come see you, you know so we could hang out and Alice told me you were here." I said. She smiled. That's when she tripped. I caught her before she hit the pavement. She looked up at me and blushed. When she was standing again. I picked her up. She looked at me shock plastered her face. I steadied her on my back and walked the rest of the way down the stairs.

"So will you?" I asked her. "You know hang out with me today?" I asked her again when I put her down. She nodded.

"What do you want to do?" I asked. She gestured again.

"Okay McDonalds and then what?" I asked. "oh I know, we could go see a movie." I said as the idea popped into my head. She nodded excitedly.

"Where's you car? we could drop that by." I said, She gestured.

"You don't have one. You walked?" I asked.

"Well lets go then." I said as i took her hand. She pulled out her cell phone and began texting. I assumed she was letting her friends know where she was going. I found out alot more about Bella than I ever thought I would. She was exciting and I think, no Edward you've only know her for about 2 days! That's not possible. Or is it?


	6. Chapter 6

The movie we decided to watch was the haunting in Connetiticuit. During the movie, a few times she screamed and hid her face in my chest.I rubbed the top of her head, and put my arm around her. She seemed comforted by that. When the movie was over, I walked her outside.

"Bella would you like to go out to dinner with me tomorrow night?" I asked her, It just slipped out. She smiled excitedly.

"Its formal." I told her. She was still smiling. After I dropped my darkhaired beautiy off at her apartment I set out to the jewlery store...

BPOV

"Bella!!!" Alice squeeled as I walked through the door. "I found the perfect dress for you!!!" She yelled. "Come look its for the midieval ball." I'm going to kill her. She led me to my room and on my bed was a dress bag. I opened it and I was shocked at what I saw. It was a beautiful white dress with designs on the bodice in gold. I didn't want to touch it for fear I would rip it. Next to it was a box i opened it and inside was a beautiful circlet.

"do you like it?" Alice asked me. I nodded vigorously.I wrote down on a piece of paper what happened today. Alice squeeled.

"Come on we are going shopping!!!" Alice screeched.

"Yes!!" Rosalie yelled. "Finally." They grabbed me by the arms and toed me down the halway and out the door and threw me in the back of Rosalie's convertible. We went to the mall, and went into a store called DEB. I tried on dress after dress.

"Perfect! That one Bella is absolutely perfect. Your going to knock Edward dead." I did my hand gestures. Trying to say: You think he'll like it? They got the gist

"Of course he'll love it."

EPOV

I was at the jewlery store in the mall trying to pick out something for Bella, ring or bracelet, bracelet, ring or necklass. That's when I heard the squeels.

"Perfect that one Bella is absolutely perfect your going to knock Edward dead!" i realized it was coming from the DEB dress shop. Bella was probably getting her dress for tomorrow night.

"Of course he'll love it!" I heard Rosalie yell! Of course I would love anything that my angel wears. Wait Angel! That's it! I found it A beautiful 24 karat gold necklass with a 3cherub angels in it holding a scroll. and a gold ring to match. I was going to get them engraved. I found the perfect box to! It was porcelin and had two angels on the top that held a scroll and they each had wings, it was white and had a red satin ribbon tied around it. on the scroll I had Bella engraved on it. THe ring said B&E for ever and the necklass had Bella on was gonna love this!!!But wait, what if she doesn't like me? Don't think like that Edward! She'll love you, I hope.


	7. Chapter 7

BPOV

I sat on the couch waiting for Edward to pick me up that's when I heard the doorbell. I all but ran to it. I opened it and there stood Edwar dlooking strappingly handsome.

"Wow, Bella you look beautiful." He said as he smiled a breathtakingly beautiful crooked grin. I looked down and blushed.

"We should be going I suppose." Edward said as he took my hand. He led me out to the car and opened the door for me.

The resturaunt wasn't that crowded but it wasn't empty either. A waitress began trying to flirt with Edward and I immediately got jealous. But what did it matter he wasn't my boyfriend and he didn't like me like that, unfortunately we were just friends.

"No nothing for me." Edward said. "Bella?" He asked his eyes never leaving mine. I did my sign language.

"Mushroom ravioli please". Edward said. The waitress glared at me

"I'll be back." She said and smiled at Edward.

"Bella, there's something I always wanted to ask you since the day I first saw you." He stared into my eyes. He placed a beautiful porcelin box in front of me,

"Go ahead open it." He urged. I eyed him suspiciously. I opened it and in beautiful script on a small scroll was 'Will you be my girlfriend?' THere was also a necklass with my name on it and a ring with both of our names. I looked up at him, my eyes filled with tears. His eyes were hopeful. I nodded. He picked me up and twirled me around, did he really like me that much?I wondered. Yes, well I knew that I liked him that much and more, maybe, no! i was not in love with Edward Mason was I? Isabella Mason...that had a nice ring to it! Stop it Bells. You know better. Edward kissed me, passionately his hands in my hair and mine tangled in his. We heard clapping, Edward Mason you just made everyone in here think that we're getting married. We kissed once, twice, three times. Before he sat me down next to him. He put the necklass around my neck while I held my hair up, I slid the ring on my ring finger on my right hand. Finally things were going good for the mute at Merage Academy.


	8. Chapter 8

Edward and I were sitting underneath a tree outside in the courtyard., kissing,. Edward pulled away slowly and brushed a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Love, I was wondering , would you go to the Medieval dance with me." What a silly question, we were dating of course I would go to the ball with Edward. I nodded.

"Alice's party is tomorrow." Edward said. I nodded. "I bet she's gone overboard." He said. I laughed silently. "Would you like to take a walk with me on the beach after school?" He asked me. the beach was one of our favoriate spots to hang out and just be together. I nodded and snuggled under his arm and into his chest. "You have no idea how much I love having you with me love." He said as he kissed the top of my head. I loved it when he called me that, love, I was more sure than i'd ever been that we loved each other.

After school I rode home with Rose, ALice and Em as usual and changed into my bathing suit, and put a blue sun dress over top of it.

"There you're ready!!" Alice squeeked. "Go have fun kid!" She yelled.

Edward and I played on the beach for hoursI splashed water at him and he did the same until we both hit the sand, when I wouldn't go down he grabbed me and pulled me down with him. That's when I heard it, that nasally laugh, Lauren. Edward pulled me close to him. I heard her gasp when she saw us. She was wearing a two piece of course with out the straps on her top...ugh disgusting.

"Oh hi Bella, Edward." She said as she came over to us. WE ignoed her. She glared at us. Edward started tickling me and I shook with silent laughter.

"You do know that the only reason Edward goes out with you is that he feels sorry for you." she said. Edward glared at her.

" that's not true and you know it!" HE shouted at her.

"Oh please no one else wants to go out with her, your the only selfless guy whos man enough to do it." She said, I knew it wasn't true my heart believed it but my mind was confused.

"Bella don't you listen to a word she says." Edward told me. "She tlels lies anyways," Edward said as he glared at her.

"Oh please, the girl is worthless, she has no class. Why else would you go out with her?" she said,

"Your a dirty liar and BElla is not worthless!" Edward continued arguing with her in my defense, and then the unthinkable, happened, Lauren kissed him, in front of me, how dare she? My Edward, my eyes welled up with tears EDward pushed her off of him and tried to run after me as i put my sun dress back on and ran for Rosalie's convertable. I got in and sped off in the rearview mirror I saw Edward shouting at Lauren, then he was running along side me, I stomped on the gast pedal.

I should have seen it, I should have seen the swerve and noticed the car coming even though it was an unmistakable red light for them, I saw it, I felt the impact and Rose's car smash, but no pain and I sw nothing just darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

ow..oww. beep..beep. with each beep it seemed that my pain intensified.

"You idiot I told you to take care of her!" I heard Emmett yell.

"I know." I heard a weak voice say...Edward? I wondered.

"Calm down Em, its not his fault." Alice said.

"oh yeah? She was hit by a drunk driver, because she was running away from him because she saw, what was that Edward? Hmm? you and Lauren Mallory kissing?" I heard Rosalie screech.

"SHe kissed me! I sware! Do you really think I would do something like that to Bella! God knows how much i love her."

My eyes fluttered.

"I'm canceling my party." Alice said. "Until Bells get out of the hospital. I can't believe this happened." She said, she sounded like she'd been crying. I felt a hand in mine. I opened my eyes completely and turned my head to the left and saw Edward with his head down holding my hand. It took me a second to remember what happened. I opened my mouth and air filled my lungs it was painful and I winced.

"She's awake!" Emmett shouted. Edward's head snapped up/

"Bella, I'm so, so so so so so sorry. Please, please, please, please, please, please forgive me.!" I nodded.

"Bells I'm going to change my spring break party into a welcome home Bella party your going to love it." I nodded, I was so tired, I could barely keep my eyes open.

"Bella!" I heard them all scream, but it wasn't enough.

( lets pretend Bella heals fast! kay?) 2 weeks later

"She's healing rappidly." I heard a doctor say.

"You guys go on home, WE'll see you at the dance." It was alice's voice.

"I'm staying." Rosalie said. "I'm not going without Bella."

"She would want us to go and you know it." Alice said, "Even though I would feel bad. Bye guys." Alice said, I heard someone shut the door.

"She's being released today, she can walk because she didn't have any injuries that were too bad. She can dance a little, but nothing too big." The doctor said. I opened my mouth and I heard a strange sound come out. W..w..was that a yawn? I heard gasps. I tried to make another noise.

"i..I." was all I could manage

"Oh my GOd she's talking!" I heard alice yell. I opened my eyes and she was in my face

"Well that makes since, she was in a carcrash and lost her voice, she was in a nother one and now its back, we're going to suprise everybody. "

"How do you feel Bells?" Rosalie asked me.

"F..f..ine." I stuttered.

"imagine what Edward will say." Alice said. "Well we need to get you ready." Alice said.

"F..f..or...what?" I asked

"The dance duh!!" I sat up and swung my feet over the bed, I was sore in some places but no major harm and pain.

"Rosalie take her to the bathroom, while I talk to the doctors." ALice said.

"Wait the dress!" Rosalie said.

"I shall return!" Rosalie said as she ran out. About an hour later she returned with a big box. and three dress bags. OMG. In the box were 3 smaller boxes, and all this hair stuff. The doctors took out my Iv's and told me that when I was ready I could leave. I took a shower, and soon alice and Rosalie took control,

"Please don't spray this stuff in here it could be harmful to the patients." A doctor said to Alice as she pulled out the hairspray.

"Sorry, I suppose we'll have to take you home." Alice said. "It's a good thing I brought you a t-shirt and some jeans."She said smiling.

Soon we were back at the apartment and we heard motion, the pushed me in the closet.

"See you guys," Alice said.

"I'm going to see Bella,"

"No Edward you have to go to the dance, I promise you won't be disappointed, and plus visiting hours, are over." Alice reasoned. Edward protested. "Emmett make sure he gets to the dance." Alice said.

"Pixie ma'm yes pixie Ma'm." Emmett. I heard shuffling and then the door closed. Alice and Rosalie pulled me into their bed room. They curled and fluffed and sprayed then finally I was able to put my dress on, I looked at them and saw Alice in her renissance fairy costume. I giggled.

"I always wondered what that would sound like." Alice said as she hugged me, It soon turned into a group hug.

Everyone looked beautiful, finally Alice put the finishing touch on, a circlet.

"There my darling now your a princess." She said. I felt like crying. She pulled me to the mirror. "See," She said. The girl in the mirror had her hair curled, half up and half down, the hair held up was held with beautiful combs that had diamond flowers on it. She had beautiful pink pouty lips and a slight blush tint to her had deep beautiful excited brown eyes. She wore a beautiful diamond necklass with earrings to match. I did feel like a princess**( Pics will be put on my profile, keep a look out, I have the dress, Edward's presents and such things, they won't be posted until the story is finishedkay? The next chapter is Edward's POV 2 weeks ago when they were on the beach.)**


	10. Chapter 10

EPOV

How dare that wench Lauren Mallory come over and disturb my love and I's time together? But she doesn't stop there she goes on to insult not only Bella but my love for her. Then the most unexpected of events happened, as we were arguing, Lauren came up and kissed me! I growled as I pushed her away from me. I heard sand shufffling and saw Bella running.

"Bella wait!" I called after her. She was putting her sundress back on. "Love hold on please just-" she would listen. She hoped in the convertible and started driving.

"You stay away from me!" I yelled at Lauren. I ran after Bella trying to catch up and that's when , a car swirved.

"Bella!!!" I shouted as the car smashed with the truck. "No!" People were coming from all around. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed 911. I put my hand on her face carresing it. After giving them the information. I ripped the shirt I had brought and held it to her arm where she was bleeding the most as I tried to stop the bleeidng.

"Your gonna be fine Bella I promise." I told her. I called Em, Rose, Alice, Jasper and they called their friends so now everyone knew that the love of my life was in a car crash...just great. I rode with Bella when the ambulance came never leaving her side.

2WEEKS LATER

'

Bella still hadn't woken up, my poor love, she looked so broken. So hurt.

"We'll see you at the dance." Alice said as she ushered us out, I couldn't argue with Alice I would come back later to see Bella while everyone thought I was at the ball. She and Rose had a small argument and they shut the door on us.....

AT THE DANCE

Bella...my love...I wonder if she's okay....I wonder if she's woken up. WHat if she did? I have to be by her side. This is all my fault anyways. Bella, my love , my life, my meaning, was in the hospital. Countless girls came up to me asking if I would dance with them I glared at them.

"What did the mute stand you up?" That was it,

"No she's in the hospital!" I growled at her. Her face went to that of shock.

'I'm sorry I didn't know, I ."

"She was in a carcrash." I told her,

"I really am sorry, I-" I waved her off.

That's when I heard it, it was more like a trumpet. This was held in the school's ballroom since this was a rich school it had a stair case and everything. Alice and Rosalie came down the stairs gracefully and waited on the last step. Then the curtain moved and there stood...no it couldn't be.


	11. Chapter 11

Bella. My Bella, she was the most beautiful thing I had every seen. She looked like a princess bride. Bella walked down the stairs slowly Alice and Rosalie took her hands. Everyone had seperated, and I heard whispers like, who is that or does she even go there. Even Lauren was shocked at Bella's beauty. She walked to me, I extended my hand and pulled her into my arms.

"H..hi E..edward." She stuttered. She..She just..she just spoke. Her voice was everything I had imagined it would be and so much more. Her voice was angelic and had twinkle to it

"You can speak." I said slowly in awe.

"We just found out today, the doctors even had me talk to a pshycologist, they believe that because I was supposedly, permanetly muted, because of a car crash when I was three, and becase I was in one just a few weeks ago, that this carcrash reversed the effect. Bottom line they think the carcrash made me talk." She giggled. It was the like the tinkling of bells. I put my hand on her face and crashed my lips to hers. This had to be the best night of my life.

BPOV

No, she didn't. Alice bribed the musicians to play a trumpet that announced our entry,. I was embarassed because when I came out everyone was looking at me and I heard the whispers. Some of them disturbed me. Then I found him, Edward, he held me close to his chest and I explained everything, His reaction was what I was hoping for and suddenly his lips were crashing to mine, I heard cheering and then our head master took control of the crowd.

"A few days ago we voted on who was our medieval princess and our prince. Your candidates for princess were Tanya Denali." Alice booed. "Irina Denali." THey were squeeling and touching Kate's arm telling her that she was next.

"And Isabella Swan" Edward cheered as he picked me up and twirled me around. Alice and Rosalie jumped around with me in a circle I was still in shock.

"Our candidates for prince are, Edward Mason." Edward's mouth dropped open, I giggled and hugged him, "Jacob Black, and James Stanson." Victoria yelled loudly for her boyfriend.

"Would our candidates please come on stage." This felt like a dream. Edward led me up onto the stage and he kept his arm around me, as we listened.

"Our princess is Tanya Denali!" Alice stood on a chair and booed soon everyone followed.

"Bella!" Alice cheered. Everyone followed her example. EDward was cheering it next to me. I smiled.

"Our prince is Edward Mason!" EDward's mouth dropped. Its customary that the prince and princess kiss and share a dance.

Edward took the microphone and said,

"I refuse!" Everyone cheered. "Ew." He said. Tanya glared ferociously at him. He came and put an arm around me. ALice and Rosalie danced up to us. I'll talk that." Rosalie said as she took the tiara off of Tanya's head.

"Do you want Bella as your princess!" Alice shouted. I had some radicals for bestfriends, and the ideal boyfriend. The crowd cheered in agreement.

"Let it be then! All hail Princess Isabella and Prince Edward!" Rosalie yelled. I blushed as Rosalie put the crown on me.

"I told you, you were a princess and look your subjects love you." ALice said. EDward pulled me close and kissed me. This was the best night of my life.

IT DOES NOT STOP THERE!!!!!!!


	12. Chapter 12

After the party we all went over to my house, and sat down on the couch I changed into some sweat pants and a t-shirt and curled into Edward's side. We were all watching a movie I wasn't paying any attention though, Edward was distracting me. Kissing Edwrd was fun and magical, like we were meant for eachother.

"Get a room you two!" Emmett both turned to glare at him. Edward stood and grabbed my hand and I showed him to my room. He laid down on the bed next to me. I snuggled up to him.

EPOV

"Bella, I love you." I told her.

"I...I.. love you too." SHe looked as if she were going to cry.

"What's wrong love?" I asked. She started using her hand gestures. She said it hurts her to talk.

"DO you want me to get you something?" I asked. She shook her head no.

"Soon I heard her soft breathing and before I knew it we were both asleep.

"WAKE UP!!!" Alice yelled as she jumped on the bed,

"Ssssh, your gonna wake up Bella."

"That's my intention stupid!" Alice siad as she stuck her tounge out at me I rolled my eyes at her, "Besides she needs to get up so the two of you can pack, and then we have to go shopping for some baithing suits." SHe said excitedly.

"Bella!" Alice yelled in her ear.

" Stop youi'll make her deaf. Love. wake up." I said as I lightly shook her, her eyes fluttered open,

"See Alice you don't have to do all that to wake her up." I told her. Once agian she stuck her tounge at me. Bella sat up her beautiful brown hair swishing as she did so. Her eyes were wide.

"Goodmoring love," I said kissing her cheek.

"Morning."She said kissing my cheek.

"I'm going to take a shower." SHe said.

"Okay then hurry up because , we're going out today"! Alice yelled.

Minutes later we heard water running.

"I guess I had better go get my clothes from my dorm." I said.

"Pack, you'll need things for about 3 weeks, and swimming trunks, if that's what you wear, Emmett where's his one piece thing sometimes, its just creepy." She said as she hopped off the bed. I yawned and started out to my dorm. I went into the bathroom ,took a shower got dressed and then started packing my clothes, it was only then that I realize today was the first day of spring break!!!

When I was finished I raced back over to Bella's apartment, and sat on the couch waiting for her to appear. Just then Bella appeared wearing some shorts, short shorts, and a tube top it wasn't trashy unlike some of the tube tops people wear, it had flowers on it and tied around the front. Using her hand gestures she explained how Alice and Rosalie made her wear this, and that she hated it. I laughed and opened my arms for her to come into. She came and sat in my lap. It felt

nice except for my little friend whow as getting a little bit too excited. Crap. Luckily Bella didn't know. Bella's hair smelled like strawberries.

"Come on!!!" Alice shouted. She grabbed Bella and pulled her out of my lap. Bella blinked and steadied herself. I took BElla's hand and we took off down the stairs with Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie in toe with everybody's bags.

"Okay Bella Edward and I will ride together, Jazzy, Em and Rose will ride together in Ems jeep." We all agreed and, we piled into my volvo.

15MIN later

'Bella you look great". Alice said as she came out of Bella's changing room.

"Okay what do you guys think? Come out Bella!" She said pulling Bella out of the changing room. Bella blushed scarlet. Bella was in a white two piece bathing suit, the top had only one strap that was held to the top by a silver band.

"Well I like it." Rosalie said.

"I love it." I said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Emmett said. Bella smiled hten disappeared back inside the changing room.

A few thousand clothes' later,

we were ready to go, we stopped at the food court and against Bella's protests I bought her food for her. I found out that she loves captain D's.

The next thing we new we were at Alice's beach house. Bella's mouth dropped when she saw it. She looked so adorable when her face does that, She tugged on my arm.

"Do you like this room?" I asked her as we entered a bed room. I nodded.

"We call this room!" I shouted as I picked Bella up and ran inside, I kicked the door shut and layed her on the bed. She smiled at me and kissed me. I tangled my hands in her hair as fire coursed htrough my veins. She pulled away.

"Maybe we should stop, before we do something that will get you killed." She said. I almost forgot about Emmett.

"Come on we're about to play in the water!" Alice yelled. Ugh, she's strongly irritating, Bella and I walked out onto the beach hand in hand, I set out a towel and we both layed down on it she snuggled up to me and I loved the feeling of having her up against my skin.I pulled out my MP3 player and we listened to Claire De Lune together, which reminded me.

"Bella there's a Claire De Lune concert, when we get back on Friday, I know how much you love it so I was wondering if you would like to go with me."

"I would love to." She whispered. We've discovered that when Bella whispers it doesn't hurt her. I wanted nothing more than to make her happy. We started up a bonfire when the sun started to go down. Bella pulled her marshmellow from the fire and there were flames on it. , she flicked it to a near by tree. THen put another one on. I helped her put it on her smore when it was done melting. She ate it as soon as I put on there. It didn't even bother her how hot it was.

"Haha that burnths." She said with her tounge sticking out,

"What did you think?" Emmett asked as the laughed.

"Why don't you get Edward to cool it off for you?" Rosalie asked.

"Shu up." Bella said. These three week swere going to be fun.


	13. Chapter 13

EPOV

I was watching Bella sleep, that's when I heard Alice, go on a rampage.

"Come on Edward, you need to come get something for you and Bella's month-aversiary!" She shrieked, people celebrate those. "She's already gotten something for you, I forgot to warn you!" Alice shrieked.

"Who all is going?" I asked

"Everyone, we don't want you to get the wrong thing and plus Emmett and Jasper are going to do something I don't remember."

"But then Bella will be all by herself. if she wakes up." I told her.

"She'll be fine and plus she'll sleep through the night, sheesh you two have some serious issues." Alice rolled her eyes. I kissed Bella's cheek and left with Alice.

"Its the middle of the night!" I shrieked.

"So?"

BPOV

It was quiet when I awoke. I checked the clock it was about 2:00 in the morning.

"Edward?" I asked. he wasn't there. i got up and stretched, that's when I heard rumbling and rumaging.

"Em?" I asked. But it wasn't Edward, Jasper, Em or anyone I knew, a man dressed in black.

"How did you get in here?"I asked. They looked up at me. They weren't wearing any masks.

"Get her." I flew down the hallway back to me and Edward's room and locked the door. With my hands shaking I dialed Edward's number,

"Hello, love I'm sorry I left you, I Alice."

"Edward shut up. Edward theres' someone in the house."

"What do you mean?" He asked. The man started banging on the door

" I mean someone broke into the house Edward."

"Bella, are you alright where are you right now?"

"I'm in our room with the door locked I'm scared Edward."

"I know, I'll be right there."

"Okay I-" the man kicked the door down "He kicked the door down. He's got a gun." I said. The man grabbed me by the arm and threw me against the wall he climbed ontop of me and tied my hands behind my back. Tears streamed down my face as he toed me roughly into the living room and threw me on the couch.

"Aww she's crying." The first mans aid.

"What do you want me to do with her?"

"I don't know figure it out. No don't do that to her we're not predetors we're burglers!" He barked.

"Fine." My captor growled.

"wait, I have an idea." He said grinning evily.


	14. Chapter 14

EPOV

My loves call sent a wave of panic through me. I told Alice and Rose and we raced out of the store why did it have to be so far away.I called Emmett and Jasper. Hold on Bella we're coming, you'll be fine. You have ot be.

BPOV

"Well, this sounds just like fun." My captor grinned as he tied a gag around my mouth. I struggled against his arms but he was much too strong.

"Calm down beautiful." He tied up my legs and put me in boat and pushed me out to sea. I cried knowing that I was about to die. The boat rocked with the waves and almost tipped. The waves rose and water filled the boat the shifted out. The salt water went down my throat and stung wildly making me cry even harder sobbs escaping my throat. The boat tipped and then settled. I might as well go ahead and die...

EPOV

Finally we arrived at the house. A the door had been picked open the inside of the house trashed. We were very quiet when we entered. But when we say that they were no long here. I started calling for Bella.

"Bella!" I shouted as I raced in.

"Bella!" Everyone shouted. This could not be happening my love was missing.

BPOV

THe boat rocked once more and flipped over I held my breath as I went under, i'd been on the swim team when I was i wasn't exactly the best, or the worst at holding my breath. As I slipped deeper and deeper, and deepe under my will power slowly demenishing. I kept struggling, and I clenched my teeth. Edward...I love you I thought...no don't think that way you'll be fine. I assured myself. Edward will save you.

EPOV

"Split up and search the beach!" Rosalie yelled taking control. We all nodded and took off, running out the door. I ran to the shorline, and saw foot prints, where we tied the boat. I squinted and saw it the boat it had turned . it was a long shot but maybe she was out there.

BPOV

Sink....sink...sinking...sinking quicker...sinker...I'm a gonner. FInally I found enough strength to push myself to the surface my head bobbed above water and the burning throat was on fire or so it felt. I sank back down deeper into the black water.

EPOV

What was that bobbing above the water? Something brown. BElla! I took off my shoes and dived in swimming and searching for my bella. Finally I spotted her. Her eyes closed . Who dared to tie up my Bella? She was floating deeper and deeper. I swam down to her, Her roap was caught on something. crap. It took me forever to get the knot undone. She was going to live she had to. I grabbed her by her waist and swam up to the surface. I swam with her to shore and I collapsed on the sand. Breathing hard. I finally got enough strength to crawl over to her put my head against her chest. He heart was still beating. I started pushing on her stomach and gallons of water came out. Finally I heard her cough, that beautiful significant cough. I said.

"Bella, love, your going to be fine." I assured her.

"Don't worry." I told her.I scooped her up into my arms and carried her into the house. Everyone was back already, their faces were full of sadness but their expression changed instantly.

"Is she-?" Emmett said unable to finish.

"She's alive." I said. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.I took her to our bed room.

"Alice!" I called.

"Please come change her out of these clothes."I said. She nodded as she walked in, her usually bubbly attitude was shot down. I left the room trying to find extra blankets. There was ferce wind out there, it was sort of cold she could have hypothermia.

"Edward she called." Bella was under the blanket shivering intensely. Her breathing was shallow. I found a few quilts and draped them over her.I put a hand on her face, she was so cold.

"I think she may have hypothermia, I'll call my dad he'll tell us what to do." Alice said. she sounded like she'd been crying.

"I'm sorry I left love." I told her as I kissed her cheek.

Alice ran back in, jumping up and down.

"We need to get her some heating pads now." she said."try to wake her up, see how well she talks , see if she can sit up and if she can get her something warm to drink. Do it now!" Alice said. Alice ran off and came back a few minutes later with some heating pads. Aliec showed me where to put them. Bella was awake now. She looked at me her teeth chattering. I helped her sit up. I got in the bed next to her and put my arms around her trying to warm her up as best I could I was so glad I'd change dinto some dry clothes.

"Here drink this." Alice said handing her some hot chocolate.

"Bella I'm so sorry this is all my fault." Alice said.

"How is this all your fault?"She asked her teeth chattering.

"Well if I hadn't dragged Edward out, then you wouldnt have been alone and this wouldn't have happened." She said starting to cry.

"Come here." Bella said her teeth still chattering. Alice moved closer to Bella. Bella snapped her hand forward and slapped her.

"Ow." Alice said.

"Pull your self together. If I ever hear you say that its your fault again I will punch you in your little pixie gut." Alice laughed a little. Bella meant to sound threatening but it wans't that threatening due to her constant shiering and teeth chattering and what not.

"Carlisle said, that you should be fine, its not hypothermia but you were very close. He said you should feel better soon, but you need to take a lukewarm bath okay, itll make you feel better" Alice said as she kissed Bella's forehead. I pulled Bella closer to me rubbing her arms trying to create friction.

A few minutes later, here I sit in the bed room staring at the cieling as Bella's taking a bath, her chattering had slown down some. Why does everything bad happen to someone so beautiful, so loving, so kind, so selfless, so brave...my love.?


	15. Chapter 15

A few days later, early morining

BPOV

It had been days since I was sick and I was feeling much better. Since everyone was asleep and I wasn't I decided to get up. I took a shower and got dressed, then looked at the clock. It was about 6:50 everyone would be up in a little while so I decided to make breakfast. The bacon sizzling in the oven calmed my nerves, that's when I felt someone's arms encircling my waist.

"Good morning love." Edward said.

"Hi." I croaked. My throat was sore. I went to the sink and got some warm water then mixed salt with it. I did my hand gestures for him telling him to watch the bacon while I was in the bathroom.

I gargled in the sink, but it didn't help, I looked through the shelf and saw, tylonol, nope, pepto bismol, aha! Throat lossanges. I took a few of them and put some in my pocket and went back into the kitchen.

"Something the matter love?" Edward asked when he saw my pained expression. I tapped my throat. "Does it hurt?" He asked. I he did something really expected. He trailed kisses up and down my neck. leaving a pleasureful tail of fire.

"Would you like to go walking with me?" He asked. I nodded but then pointed to the kitchen, but everything was already done. "I thought I'd help you out." I kissed him on his lips quickly then pulled away.

"You know you really shouldnt tease me like that." He said pouting. I smiled and took his hand and we walked outside. Edward and i walked the length of the beach and stopped at the very end. I leaned into his chest when we sat down and he put an arm around me. The fire in my neck stopped. I opened my mouth to say something, but no sound came out, I was trying to say Edward. He noticed.

"Bella?" He asked fear etching his voice. I tried so hard and nothing came out. That's not fair that's not fair that's not fair!" I screamed in my head I tore away from Edward's arms. Everything I'd worked for had just crumbled to dust. I ran back into the house and closed the bathroom door and locked it.

"Bella!" I heard Edward call. "Open the door please! Did I do something?" He asked. I started crying. I was the mute again. I was so close to ripping everything apart. I tore open the door and pushed past Edward, I ran to our room and found a notebook.

_I CANT SPEAK I DON"T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED THIS IS SO UNFAIR!!!!!! MAYBE I JUST WASN'T MEANT TO SPEAK. I WAS MEANT TO BE A INSIGNIFICANT LITTLE MUTE!!!!!!! _

I wrote on the paper and I handed it to Edward. His eyebrows knitted together.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you are not insignificant, I don't care if your mute, blind, deaf, paralyzed or deformed." I almost giggled. Almost. " I love you, whether you speak or not, your still the same. Your still the Bella that I fell in love with, My Bella" He said. He beant down to kiss me. When he pulled apart. I took the piece of paper again and began writing.

_I FEEL LIKE IT WAS ALL FOR NOT. HOW CAN I SPEAK ONE DAY AND BE A MUTE THE NEXT? ITS NOT FAIR._

I handed him the piece of paper. Maybe happiness wasn't meant to last forever.

"Bella, love, I can promise you, you can do anything that you set your mind to. If you work at it, you can keep it, " He told me as he wrapped me in his arms. "We don't understand what happened. Maybe its only gone for one day." EDward soothed. I yawned silently.

"Tired already?" He joked. He scooped me up into his arms and laid me down on the bed.

EPOV

My poor love, she'd gone through so much and now this. I walked back into the hallway. Everyone was gathered in the living room.

"What happened did you two get in a fight?" EMmett asked.

"Bella, is mute again." I told them, they all frowned.

"WHy?" Rosalie said.

"We don't know, she woke up this morning and her throat was hurting, she tried to tell me something on the beach but she couldn't. She came in and locked herself in the bathroom. She's a little upset right now." I said.

"A little?" Alice said increadiously. Jasper tried to calm her down. Some vacation this was.


	16. Chapter 16

BPOV

Everyday Edward was by myside trying to help me speak. I did hand gestures telling him it was no use. But he never gave up on me. I would make words in the sand, while I was sleeping I could feel him massage my throat, it felt nice it was comforting.

"I know you have it in you, I think its all about your guard, You never told me about your past Bella, did you put up some kind of emotional wall or barrier?" He asked me one day. I blinked, maybe that might be it. I took out my note book.

"No...tell me, then if it gets too hard then we'll use the note book." We'd returned from our little trip and we were hanging out in my apartment in my room. I clenched my teeth in concentration. I started feeling pain from the pressure. I took the note book and threw it against the wall, Edward pulled me into his arms, as I sobbed silently,

"All it takes is practice love." He told me. **(Because this whole I gestured thing , is getting repetitive, italics is what bella says in signlanguage okay bold italics is what she writes on paper)**

_It hurts_

"I know and you try so hard." I got up and got the note book and began writitng.

_**WHEN MY MOTHER DIVORCED MY DAD, I WAS THREE YEARS OLD ANDI TOLD MYSELF I WASN'T GOING TO SPEAK.A FEW YEARS LATER MY MOM MARRIED PHIL. HE PUSHED ME BEYOND MY SILENCE, INTO ISOLATION. HE USED TO BEAT ME WHILE MY MOM WAS GONE TO WORK HE WOULD CUT ME SOMETIMES TO.I HAVE SCARS ON MY BACK, I SUPPOSE YOU ALREADY KNOW ABOUT THE CRASH.**_

I handed him and the paper and waited for him to finish reading it. His nostrils flared in anger as he pulled me close to him. I looked up at him and saw his eyes wet with tears.I put my hand on his face, I didn't understand why would he be crying?

_**WHY ARE YOU CRYING?**_

"Because it doesn't seem fair that someone as beautiful, smart, strong and caring, compasionate, I cold go on forever. But it just doesn't seem fair that someone like you would have all these bad things happen to you, and yet you've never done anything to anybody." I put my arms around his waist.

_**WE'LL BE FINE, TROUBLE CAN'T LAST FOREVER, THAT'S WHAT MY MOM USED TO SAY. NOW I UNDERSTAND WHAT SHE MEANS**_

I handed the paper back to Edward. He looked at me his beautiful green eyes boring in to mine. He put two fingers on my lips, I felt the spark, I felt ......I wanted to try again.

_**WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY?**_

I wrote.

"Tell me your mother's name." Edward urged. Renee', two syllabols I could do this, I had to. Renee'.

"Renee'" Edward said. "Ra Nay," He was sounding it out for me. Bless him. I waited sounding it out over and over in my head. "Ra Nay." He repeated he was so patient. That's when I heard a knock on the door,

"Yo, Ed man its time to go!" Emmett shouted.

_where?_

"Don't worry love we'll be back soon Alice is making us go shopping for our prom suits." He told me. "I'll see you tomorrow." He said kissing my cheek. I tangled my hands in his hair and pulled him down to my face and attacked his lips. He didn't pull away. The door was thrown open.

"I wanna stay here!" He groaned to our intruder,

"Suck it up. Bella will be here when you get back." ALice said, "Because Jasper is helping and staying with Rosalie!" She barked. Icollapsed on my bed.

_Bye Ed man!_ I teased and I smirked. He rolled his eyes and blew me a kiss because Alice was currently toeing him out of the room. I quickly fell asleep. Thinking of what tomorrow would bring.


	17. Chapter 17

I got up showerd and dressed in my uniform and greabbed my school bag of of my bed post and put on the necklass and ring that Edward had gotten me. I walked into the kitchen where almost everyone was alert and talking. TALKING. How I wished I could do that.

"Morning Bella." Alice smiled. I nodded. Alice's smile faultered. I rolled my eyes and went to hug her. SHe smiled again only bigger,

"Morning sis." Emmett said. I put a hand on his arm. He grinned at me.

"Bells how are you feeling?" Rosalie asked. I shrugged.

_But then what do I know anymore?_ I grabbed an orange juice out of the refrigerator and an apple then went out the door slamming it behind me. I decided to walk to school that day, I trashed my juice box in a trash can and took a bite out of my apple as I walked.

"Hi Bella." Lauren said coming up behind me. I rolled my eyes and walked away. "I heard about the car crash I'm sorry." I kept walking she followed me. "Word on campus is that you can talk now. Is that true?" I shook my head no. "Aww what happened?" I walked away.

_Piss off._

"I don't know sign language! THat's for mutes!" She hollered after me. I closed my eyes trying not to let her words get to me. She's not important. I told myself over and over again. I walked into the court yard and sat on the stone bench underneath a tree, I didn't know exactly what type of tree it was but I knew it had pink flowers on it the court yard was covered with pink flowers. I ate my apple, slowly.

"Bella? Is that you?" I heard a voice say, I turned to see James. I ignored him.

" Hey I'm talking to you." I pulled my knees up to my chest.

"Listen, and look at me when I'm talking to you." He said glaring at me. I stood up and tried to walk away.

"Bella.." HE growled as he grabbed me by the arm. I opened my mouth to scream but no sound came out.

"Get your hands off of her!" I heard Edward yelled.

"Or what?" James challenged. That was a no,no.

"How dare you put your hands on her?!" THat was Emmetts voice now. I saw as Edward rushed James and beat the crap out of him. Emmett and Jasper had to pull EDward off of him.

"If you ever come near her again. I sware i will kill you." Then Emmett took over. Edward ran to my side and gathered me in his arms.

"Are you alright?" He asked me. I nodded. He picked me up and set me on my feet. He put a hand on my cheek and a hand around my waist as he picked me up so I could kiss him without standing on my tip toes. He took me by the hand and led me inside the school building.

THAT NIGHT

I couldn't sleep, I just kept tossing and turning. I felt a hand touch my lips.

"Say my name." It was whisper of the wind. I'm trying!!! I thought I couldn't. How hard was this supposed to be? "Say my name." It said again, I sat up and flung my feet over the side of the bed and walked into the kitchen and leaned on the counter. I could do it! I had to.


	18. Chapter 18

This is like a song fic chapter.

It had been a few months since then, we had year round school, so even though it was almost summer I was studying. I took a break and went outside. It was about 9:00. Everyone was settling in bed. I grabbed my cell phone off my nightstand and went out. I walked to the beach. I sat down in the sand and spelled. R-E-N-E-E' AND C-H-A-R-L-I-E, I listened to the waves trying to get calm.

Hurry up and wait  
So close, but so far away  
Everything that you've always dreamed of  
Close enough for you to taste  
But you just can't touch

Focus I thought, the words were right there, the sound wasn't. Everytime I opened my mouth I shut it in pain and anger. Why? Renee', Charlie easy words.

You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet  
Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it  
You know you can if you get the chance  
In your face as the door keeps slamming  
Now you're feeling more and more frustrated  
And you're getting all kind of impatient waiting

How do I do this?! Ugh this is so frustrating. I want to do this, for me, for Edward, for Rosalie, for Alice, for Em, For Jaz, for mom and dad. I can do this, just takes time, Edward had said. Yeah...it takes time. maybe.

We live and we learn to take  
One step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen and it's  
Supposed to happen and we  
Find the reasons why  
One step at a time

Why did this happen to me? Why was I mute? Its not fair I kicked the sand, I breathed in and out, one step at a time.

You believe and you doubt  
You're confused, you got it all figured out  
Everything that you always wished for  
Could be yours, should be yours, would be yours  
If they only knew

How , how?

"Ra Nay." Edward had said weeks ago. He never stopped working with me. He knew how hard I tried.

You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet  
Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it  
You know you can if you get the chance  
In your face as the door keeps slamming  
Now you're feeling more and more frustrated  
And you're getting all kind of impatient waiting

I can do this! I closed my eyes and furrowed my brow. I clenched my teeth.

"R." Good keep going I encouraged my self.

When you can't wait any longer  
But there's no end in sight  
when you need to find the strength  
It's your faith that makes you stronger  
The only way you get there  
Is one step at a time

"Re, nee' "I choked out breathlass ly. "Ch. Ch ch Char, Charli."

We live and we learn to take  
One step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen and it's  
Supposed to happen and we  
Find the reasons why  
One step at a time

"Renee, Ch..charlie." I stuttered, I did it. I did it myself. I speak...I spoke I did it I did it!!!!


	19. Chapter 19

I dialed Edward's number. 874-6939. Contemplating what I would say.

"Hello?" He groaned groggily. I checked my watch it was about 1:00 in the morning.

"R..' a...a and Ch, ch, Ch, Charlie." I spoke into the reciever, he gasped.

"Bella? Where are you?"

"I'm at the beach."

"I'll be right there." He apparently forgot to hang up because I heard him shout yes!

"I love you." He said. "I understand still workin' on it. I'll be right there I promise!" Then he hung up. A few minutes later I heard the quiet pur of the engine from Edward's volvo. I heard a car door slam and sand shuffling. Before I could react I was up in his arms and he was twirling my around.

"I'm so proud of you." He said as he pulled me closer.

"L....love." I said. "I..I.." I flexed my jaw.

"Take your all the time you need." He told me as he kissed my hair. We sat on the beach niether of us talking watching the sun rise,

"You need to sleep." he said. I was too tired to argue i fell asleep on his chest,

EPOV

She spoke, I'm so proud of her I knew she could do it, That's when I heard it. SHe was sleeping but I heard her voice.

"I..." That was all she said.

"I'm proud of you my love." I said as she slept.

BPOV.

When I woke up I was in my bed and Edward was sitting on the edge of it smiling at me. I smiled back.

"Morning." He said. I nodded. I went to take a shower. Then changed into my uniform for that day.

"Bells you've got some mail." Alice said handing it to me. THere were two envelopes one looked very thick.

"Who's it from Bella?" Emmett asked me. It was from my uncle Ron. He was in the air force.

_An invitation to a military ball, he says that we can all go._

"How does he know about Edward, Alice and everybody else?"

_I wrote him everyday._

"Writting letters is for saps."

_shut up!_

"What's the other one?" Alice asked me. I threw it at Emmett.

"What is it?" Alice asked again.

"Oh its my subscription for playboy." Emmett said nonchalantly. I rolled my eyes.

_Why is it in my name?_

"I was bored."

_Great now they think I'm gay._

"Actually for girls its lesbian." Emmett said. I rolled my eyes. That's when Edward came in, Emmett put me in a head lock. Edward raised an eye brow. I kicked Emmett in the knee and he let go. I walked over to Edward.

_We're going to a military ball would you like to go as my date?_ He smiled.

"Always. Who s in the military?"

_My uncle Ron._

"Emmett subscribed for playboy." Alice told Rosalie as she walked in.

"What?!" she shrieked.

"Rose baby see what happened was I cut out all the girls and put you in it!!!!" He lied. I rolled my eyes and took Edwards hand and we walked into the kitchen. He put me on the counter and began kissing me fiercely, I tangled my hands in his kept one hand on the small of my back and the other hand was in my hair.

"You know I love you right?" Edward said when we pulled away, he rested his forehead against mine.

"Y..yes." I stuttered it came out quieter than a whisper but Edward heard it and then brought his lips back to mine, yes life was sweet.


	20. Chapter 20

We cleared it with all our teachers we were taking a week off to go to my uncles' military ball!!! Yay! Right? Wrong, Alice was going to take us dress shopping. I couldn't believe her! We were currently in a mall in Phoneix, Arizona where the party was being held. I was in the stall changing into this fluffy blue ball gown with it, it was blue and I came out.

"Beautiful." Edward said as his mouth dropped. I blushed.

"Perfect!" Alice squeeked! "While we're at it go get yourself a homecoming dress and aprom dress!" She shouted.

_homecoming is like next year ALice, and prom is like oh yeah its 3weeks away, _

"I don't care Bells go!", Alice chose a pink dress similar to mine, and Rosalie chose a white one with red lining. My home coming dress was short and blue as usual, my prom dress has yet to be decided. We paid for the dresses and left. We drove over to my uncle's house. Did I mention he was getting married, later, I'll tell you about that. Edward got the luggage out of the car while I Ran and knocked on the door.

Knock Knock Knock.

A lady opened the door.

"WHy hello you must be Isabella!"

_Just Bella._

"I'm sorry hun I don't know sign language, your awfully pretty," She said. "Your uncle will be home soon. Well come on in, come right in." I walked in , she seemed nice enough everyone followed behind me.

"So these are your friends," I nodded,

"I'm Edward, Im Bella's boyfriend." Edward said always the polite one.

"Hmm."She said. "Its nice to meet you."

"I'm Alice."

"I'm Rosalie."

"I'm Jasper Alice's boyfriend."

"I'm Emmett. Bella's brother and ROsalie 's boyfriend."

"WEll its nice to meet you all," She said.

"Right this way I'll show you to your rooms."

EPOV

THis lady was nice or seemingly as Bella had put it.

Bella and I's bed room was large and beautiful.

"We'll be going to dinner, some place fancy he tells me, when he gets back." The lady said poking her head in, I think she her name was Donna. Bella ran and jumped on the bed than fell on it and spread out, I laughed at was so adorable!She was turned over, face burried in the comofter. I set our bags down by the dresser and tiptoed over to her. Then I tickled her sides, it hurt me alittle that she couldn't laugh,but I imagined how it was when I first heard her laugh and that's what I heard now her beautiful angelic laughter, even though it was only a memory it felt real to me. I gathered her up in my arms and spun her around, and then the both of us climbed on the bed, She snuggled up to me her head on my chest, I loved quiet moments like this, I just liked beind with her, she didn't have to say a word, as long as we were together.


	21. Chapter 21

BPOV

Dinner was great we all got to know each other, better. Alice was talking non stop.

"Girls I would like you to be my bridesmaids!" Donna exploded

"Huh?" Alice asked.

"WTF" Rosalie said.

_Your getting married?_

"Oh Edward dear what did Isabella say?" Donna asked.

"She said 'Your getting married?' and she also likes to be called Bella" He explained.

"Oh, well we figured it would be best to tell you now so we could talk face to face,"

_When's the wedding?_

"When's the wedding?" Edward asked for me.

"On Friday." I sucked in a breath.

"Bella honey I know your upset we didn't tell you, I know how close we are but I thought-" Uncle Ron tried to explain. I cut him off.

_I don't care_

It was a good thing that Ron knew sign language.

"Bella honey please don't be that way, I want you to be my maid of honor." Donna said.

_Be what way?_

"Be what way?" Edward translated.

"Your not angry?" Donna asked. I shook my head no. She breaethed a sigh of relief. "Will you be my maid of honor?" I nodded.

"Edward will you be my best man? I don't have anyone close enough, and plus I know that Bella would rather walk with you than someone else.

"What are the colors?" Alice asked before Edward could answer.

"I would love to." Edward said

"White and Red!. Bella I want your dress to stand apart."

_Great, more Bella barbie_ I shot a glare at Alice and everyone who understood me laughed

"What? What did she say?" She asked her face growing eager. Her short bobed blond hair bounced as she talked.

"She was complaining about how Alice was going to dress her up." Rosalie finally answered, We all laughed, except me I couldn't. MUTE remember?

"Well we can go shopping tomorrow right?" ALice asked hopefully. I squirmed in my seat.

"Sure. OF course!" Donna said excitedly.


	22. Chapter 22

How much torture can you put one person through? I asked myself, Alice was chattering animatedly with Donna , while I was trying on my maid of honor. Edward was outside sitting in the chairs when I went in. He said he didn't want me to do this alone. I'd shurgged. I love that man. When I came out they made me stand on some little platform so they could see the dress from all angles. It was right and had red satin outling the top and the hems at the botom..

"Hold still Bella!" Donna said as she shoved the hair comb that kept the veil in place on my head, That's right people Donna wanted me to wear a veil a short one that didn't cover my face, but still a veil. Edward looked up from a magazine when he heard my name being called.

_What do you think?_

"It's lovely you look beautiful," Edward said as he took my hand and kissed it. Edward and I had been going out for about 3months now and he never ceased to amaze me. I went back into the changing room and then changed back into my t-shirt and jeans. Finally when we were finished we went out to get something, I almost sound like Emmett, I needed food.

"Are you hungry?" Alice teased. I rolled my eyes and continued eating. "The military ball is tonight right?" Alice asked Donna.

"Yes, I've seen your dresses you'll all look very beautiful." Donna said. I blushed.

"Thanks!" Alice said. Her cell phone rang, "Oh hey Rose." She said answered.

"Of course, uh huh. OMG, I know, alright I'll tell her, Oh crap!" She said as she snapped her fingers/  
"We'll figure it out kay, bye." She said as she hung up.

"Bella don't freak out. But you'll never guess who Rosalie saw. Phil." She said, and then there was darkness.

EPOV

I caught her before she hit the ground.

"Maybe we should leave," Alice suggested. Everyone except Bella agreed. I cradeled Bella against my chest as I carried her to the car. I sat in the backseat with her in my lap as ALice drove. Phil, why does that name sound...Phil, finally fate brought this so I could put him in his place. Bella stirred.

"Bella. honey?" Her beautiful eyes fluttered open. SHe sat up and put a hand on my face. "How do you feel?" I asked. She gave me a wavering thumb.

"SHe awake?" Alice asked.

"Yeah."

"Do you remember what happened?" He asked me. I nodded, something about Phil....

We arrived back at the house and Edward carried me inside the house and carried me to our bed room. He kissed my forehead.

"Don't worry love, I'll always protect you." He said as I drifted off to sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

THAT NIGHT

Alice finished the last of my curls and let me get dressed, . I slid the dress on and let Alice do her inspection.

"Yay!!!" She said. "We're all ready. Rose go get the boys." Rosalie pulled a robe on over her dress and went and knocked on Their door then quickly ran back inside.

"We leave in 10 ladies are you ready?!" Uncle Ron asked.

" Yeah we'll meet you down stairs." Donna shouted.

"Okay." We heard shuffling and footsteps, then, Alice pushed us to the stairs.

"Relax." She told me. I tried to. We walked down the staircase slowly, Alice and Rose's arm hooked with mine.

Donna hooked arms with Rose, we let go of each other when we came into sight. The boys' mouth dropped, I couldn't help but blush. Emmett was the first to recover as he pulled ROsalie into his arms. he then turned to me.

"You look great Bells." he said then turned back ot Rose I couldn't hear what they were saying nor did I care.

EPOV

Beautiful, words couldn't ever describe my Bella as she walked down the stairs.

"Love," I said taking her hand and kissing it, she blushed...such a beautiful feature. I put an arm around her waist as we went out to the cars, She sat next to me in the back seat, of Her uncle's car.

When we arrived, Bella's beuatiful face lit up with excitement. I couldn't help but grin. I led her insisde and we sat down with everyonelse at a table there was one seat left, Suddenly this boy with a comb over came and sat down on the other sid eof Bella.

"Well hello beautiful." He said. I growled with anger quietly to my self, this is the price of having such a beautiful angel, having pompus idiots hit on her. Bella ignored him.

"Um, I'm Winston, what's your name?"

"P*** off man, cna't you see she does not want to talk to you.?" Emmett said.

"Stay out of this brawn for brains." He said...

"You should leave now." I said menacingly.

"Let the lady speak for herself." He argued. Bella looked me in the eye I could see irritation, building in her.

"Now, would you like to dance with me?" He asked her. She flipped him the birdie.

"Don't be like that." He said he was really irritating me. Bella grabbed me by my shirt and her lips crashed against mine, like she was trying to prove something. When she finally pulled away, something I objected to, WInston was storming off angry and defeated. Ha, ha, We had forgotten everyone else was there, but they busted out laughing. I didn't think it was funny.

"You really shouldn't tease me like that." I whined. She rolled her eyes and laid her head on my chest.

"Do you want to dance?" I asked her. She nodded, her eyes alight with excitement.

I led her out to the dance floor She put one arm around my neck the other I held securely in my hand, and my other hand rested on her waist, she laid her hand on my chest,

"I love you." I whispered.


	24. Chapter 24

EPOV still..,

Finally we got home, or I guess you could say Bella's Uncle's house. I walked into our bed room and Bella was in nothing but her bra and underwear, when she saw me her eyes got wide, I covered my eyes, geeze she was hot.

"I'm sorry Bella, I mean I should have knocked."

"I..Its ok." She stuttered. She was improving so much but she was keeping up apperances for the rest of the family, even though she had the hardest time saying I love you, like it hurt her. "I..I..I'm decent." She said. I uncovered my eyes, She was wearing a t-shirt and shorts. She turned around to get something out of the drawer and as she bent over, I couldn't help but check her out, OMF she was so hot. She took out her brush and began pulling the bobby pins out of her hair.

"You need some help?" I asked.

"Sure." She replied smiling her angelic smile. I nearly ran, over to her, I began plucking gently, and soon her beautiful brown hair was falling down her back in curls.

"Thanks." She said as she turned around. She stretched up on her tiptoes to kiss me but I grabbed her around the waist and held her up to meet my lips. She unfortunately pulled away. I went in the bathroom to change, my thoughts were filled with Bella, and I suddenly noticed a large bump in my boxers. Not strained enough to hurt.I put on a t-shirt and tried to think of something nasty, thats when I heard it, moaning coming from the bed room next to ours. It sounded like Emmett and Rosalie. Ew..ew and ew Well the bump was gone. I went back in the bed orom eager to hold Bella in my arms, when I opened the door she was waiting her hand clamped tightly over her mouth.

"Bella?" I asked, her face looked pale. She ran in and was violently sick in the toilet. I sat down next to her rubbing her back and holding her hair.

"Are you okay?" I asked her when she was finished. I helped her stand up and she went to the sink to brush her teeth, when she finished, I picked her up in my arms and carried her to the bed,

"How do you feel?" I asked her. We heard moaning again she ran back into the bathroom....oh...well that would make anybody sick. I went down stairs to go get her something. I hope they had some gingerale or sprite, but water would work to and crackers. Thankfully I found a bottle of sprite, I poured her aglass and then ascended the stairs, when I came in Bella was laying in bed, she didn't look so good. I sat next to her and pulled her into my lap carefully so that I would shake up her stomach to much.

"Here, this should make you feel better." I told her as I handed her the glass she drank the entire glass in one sip.

"Thankyou ." She said.

"Its no problem love."I assured her as I kissed her neck. I heard her slow breathing and realized she was asleep. I laid her on the bed, I laid next to her and held her close as I pulled the blankets over us.

"Good night my Bella."


	25. Chapter 25

Today was the wedding. I sighed, I was so nervous. Alice was torturing Donna so I could relax. I was shaking all over.

"Calm down." Rosalie Said. I tried, me Bella Swan was walking down the isle as a Maid of was deifnately new.

"Come here!!!!" Alice called to me she basically threw me into the chair and began poking and proding at me.

"So Bells have you decided to tell Edward about gymnastics, and dance?" Oh yeah I totally forgot, I was restarting my classes this year. I'd been doing this stuff since the fifth grade. I shook my head no. Finally ALice was done and we, me, Alice, Rosalie, Donna, began to get jittery.

"Ladies." Edward knocked.

"We're ready. " Alice said. I went outside and hooked arms with Edward.

"You look beauitful," I blushed. He kissed me softly I felt my self getting carried away so I pulled away. I wiped the lip gloss off of Edwards lips and he heard the music playing, Edward and i went out first Edward kissed my hand before joining Uncle Ron on the grooms side. Emmett, Rose, Alice and JAsper followed suit. , the wedding was extremely beautiful.

AT THE RECEPTION

"okay everyone, its time for my maid of honor to make a speech, but she is mute, so Edward would you please come up and translate for us please?"

"Let me do it I'm her brother!" Emmett said, I rolled my eyes.

"Alright then Emmett." She agreed. I gulped. Emmett wasn't the best with sign language.

_well, I don't know what to say, or sign for that matter_

"well I don't know what to say or sign for that matter,"

_I haven't known Donna that long but I know that she makes my Uncle ron and myself very happy._

"Slow down," Emmett whispered but it was picked up by microphone. I blushed as some people chuckled.

HELP I mouthed to EDward.

"Um, well, she said she doesn't know Donna that well but she's going to make a great Auntie, or something like that." I hit Emmett on the arm. "Ow I'm sorry." I stormed off the stage as people laughed.

"I'm sorry...." EMBARASSING!!!!!


	26. Chapter 26

THE NEXT DAY AT THE AIR PORT

"Goodbye Bells." Uncle Ron told me, they had delayed their honeymoon so they could tell us goodbye.

"It was a pleasure meeting you all." HE said adressing everyonelse.

"Bella!!! There you are!!!" I heard a gruff voice say, oh no. I turned to see Phil, Edward tensed and put his arm around me.

"Phil." My uncle growled. EDward's eyes opened wide, they were filled with hate and rage.

"I'm going to kick his a** Emmett said.

"I only came to say hi." He siad trying to play the innocent card. "Bellsie and I have some unfinished business." He said reaching out his hand to caress my cheek . Edward grabbed it twisted it behind his back and pushed him up against the airplane.

"You bastard." Edward roared. Phil was corneered, by Edward, Emmett and Jasper. Alice and Rosalie were standing in front of me as if Phil would get past the guys. Emmett kneed him in his groin and The three of them began beating him down.

"Stop." Uncle Ron shouted. The guys stopped. "Get on the plane we'll take care of it." He continued. Jasper was trying to pry Emmett and Edward off of him but he gave up. Uncle Ron had to intercede. Finally Edward and Emmett were forced to stop. i hadn't realized I was crying. Edward was by my side after he composed himself. He pulled me aginst his chest tightly.

"Go kids." Uncle Ron urged. Edward led me away an arm wrapped around my shoulders the hother hand holding mine. Phil had yet to move. We settled onto the plane and I snuggled into Edward's lap as he rested his head ontop of mine. He rubbed circles on my hand with his thumb soonthingly. Every few minutes he would kiss the top of my head. Soon I fell asleep.

I woke up in Edwards arms, he was carrying me inside the house. He laid me down on the bed and lay down next to me.

"Edward??" I yawned.

"Im sorry did I wake you love?" He asked.

"No.." I assured him. "There's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"well, alice suggested I tell you.a...about..the c..classes I'll be going to next week."

"Classes?" Edward asked me.

"I'm a gymnast." I told him. as I blushed.

"I don't belive it," He whispered. "prove it." he said an amused glint in his eyes. I rolled my eyes as he kissed me softly. I climbed out of bed I did a series of back flips, I landed in a handstand and wnet back into a back bend and slid into the splits.

"D*** "Edward said slowly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"I wanted to suprise you." I said,. "Your not angry are you?" i asked.

"Of course not." He said walking over to me. He helped me stand and hitched one of my legs around his hip.

"Wow, my girl friend is a sexy gymnast."


	27. Chapter 27

I stood in front of the mirror looking at Alice's finished work. She threw the dress at me.

"Put it on!" She ordered. I pulled the teal dress on. Going to prom was supposed to be every girls dream, but it wasn't really mine.

"Okay, Okay, akunamatah."

"Don't quote the lion king on me missy!" Alice said. She was under stress, hiding something from me...nad hit was annoying.

"Ladies!" Edward said knocking on the door...

"SHut up Edward!" Alice yelled.

"Geeze I'm sorry, can I atleast have Bella please?" He asked.

"Fine!" Alice said shoving me out the door while I was fasting my heels.

"Ugh." I grunted as I nearly fell, Edward caught me in his arms, I looked up into his eyes and blushed. Minutes later we were all piling into the limo Alice begged that we get.

"You touch the champagne and I'll kill you!" Alice said as she eyed Emmett.

"Why me?" He asked.

"OMG! what are you talking about!?!"

THen of course Alice started her rant.

Prom....

EPOV

Bella looked so beautiful...there was no doubt.

BPOV

Edward and I danced out on the forye

HE kissed me passionately.

"I love you." He told me.

"I love you more."

"THat's impossible." I said.

"Impossible things happen everyday." He said kissing me...indeed they did.


	28. Chapter 28

I awoke and was suddenly uncomfortable. I was alone in bed. Where was Bella? What if something had happened to her? I jumped out of bed quickly. Just then I heard the door close in the living room. The first thing I saw were feet in the air. I looked down and saw that Bella was walking on her hands into the house. She hadn't noticed me yet. She beant over frontways and stood did a backflip. She was humming the tune to Doll house. SHe did the splits and began stretching. It was like three in the morning. What was she doing up? I walked over to her. I took out one of her ear phones and she looked up.

"Hey!" She smiled. The most beautiful thing in my world. I helped her up.

"What are you doing up so early?" I asked.

"Jogging, and such. I start practice today." She informed me.

"Mind if I come with you?" I asked. She smiled brilliantly.

"Not at all. Let me go get a shower and get changed then I'll meet you outside." Wait wasn't itlike three in the morning? I looked at the clock six o'three. Hmm that's awkward. Bella walked out of the room.

About an Hour later.

We were driving towards the gymnastics studio.

"Nice to see you here again Bella." A blond haired lady said.

"Hi Nicole." Bella said hugging her. Nicole looked as if she were about to die.

"D. you just speak?" She asked. Bella nodded happily. Nicole engulfed my Bella in her arms.

"Did you know that we got a new coach this year?" Nicole asked. Bella shook her head no her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Oh yeah, I heard he's real strict." She continued. "He made a girl cry last year." She nodded. Just then a well bit, slim man walked in. He had blond hair and green eyes.

" Hello ladies I'm your coach. Coach Durfman." He continued. SOme of the girls snickered. "Let's start warm ups! You there!" He said as he pointed at Bella. SHe jogged over to him.

"Stop flirting with your boyfriend and lead these warm ups." Bella led the stretches and stuff, but I couldn't keep my eyes from her backside as she bent over or when she stretched in the splits. SHe did crunches like it was nothing. I watched her in amazement.

"Alright pansies. 50 laps. WArm up girl what's your name?" He asked. I didn't like the way that he spoke to her.

"Bella Swan." She said in a conversational tone.

"I said what is your name!" He shouted in her face. I'd like to have ripped his head off. That's when Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper walked in.

"Bella Swan Sir!" She shouted. She winced it hurt her to yell.

"That's more like it. Swan. 55 laps for you." Bella's eyes bulged.

"Why?" She asked.

"You need to loose a little weight." He said gesturing to her stomach. All right that's it. I was about to rip his head off when Emmett held me back. What tat's his sister! He was just going to sit back and let him insult her that way?

"Cool it man."

"Lets lap ladies!" He shouted. With a sigh. Bella took off at first a slow jog and then before I could blink she was in the front and she didn't even look tired. Her pony tail jiggled. As she ran.

54 laps later.

BElla plopped down. They started doing various exercises, Across the floors I think is what they called them. Bella was in the front line . They were doing roundoffs and back hand springs then front hand springs.

Then they started learning a routine or something. About an hour later tey took a was drenched in sweat she walked over to usand grabbed her water bottle. And dumped it on herself. I had to admit it was pretty hot in here but she looked even hotter in here. THe doubled doors open and the wench crew. Bella was breathing heavily already. Lauren walked over to her.

"Oh hey Bella your taking this class to?" She asked.

"Its not a class its a team." Bella said through clenched teeth.

"Well you say mule I say ass!" SHe laughed thinking that she was so clever. It was actually stupid.

"ALright across the floors one more time. Front hand spring round off and tuck!" He shouted. He played Russian Rouhltte By Rhianna. Bella in my opinion was the est she was very exact but there was so much passion in the movements that she you could tell how much she loved doing this. She looked simply radiant as she did this.

"I understand you were captain last year Swan." Coach durf dork said.

"Yes sir." Bella said.

"You must have some good skill. WOuld you mind doing your floor routine from last years compeition?" Bella told me what had happened last year at the competition. It wasn't pretty she walked out because of Phil and other issues. ...other's that I wouldn't like to bring up again. Dang it Durf Dork!

A/N: Durk Dorf is like Edward's nickname for the coach in case some people didn't catch that. No sarcasm I sware.


	29. Chapter 29

Bella pulled in a shaky breath as she performed her routine. To perfection. Coach Dork Durfman's mouth dropped. That's my girl. I thought. When she stopped she had tears in her eyes.

"Well...that was...wow everybody meet your captain." He said as he returned to his douschey attitude. I smiled at Bella when we locked eyes and she smiled back. The whole gym erupted in applause except for a girl in the back who glared at BElla balefully. After practice. I asked if they wanted to go celebrate.

"Actually Edward, we can't we have to do something. THis isn't going to work." She whispered. I feared the worst. Was she breaking up with me? What did I do wrong?

"Bella tell me what did I do wrong? What ever it is I'll fix it? Please don't leave me?" I begged. I didn't care if others were watching. This couldn't be happening.

"Leave you? No I wasn't going to break up with you Edward." Oh well now I feel stupid.

"Okay. " I said as I pulled her up into a big hug, I couldn't live without her.

"I was only going to tell you that we're moving." WE? Who did she mean bywe?

"By we I mean me, Emmett, Alice, Rose Jasper, and of course you, only if you want to. The only reason I Said it won't work is because we don't have enough room in our apartment. We found this great townhouse."

"How can we afford this?" I asked.

"My uncle sends Emmett and I money each month. Alice and Rose are practically rich so. its covered." She smiled brilliantly.

"You have to let me help you pay for this." I said.

"Absolutely not." She said. But there was teasing light in her eye. " Come on we have to get home so that we can go pack." I drove us back home. After Bella showered and changed. We bgan packing stuff into boxes. By the time we were finished it was about 9:00 at night. Bella and I cuddled underneath a blanket. It felt right just having her small warm body against mine. I felt complete.

The next day.

We began loading up our cars and the moving van which Emmett drove. Jasper drove Emmetts of course I drove my volvo.

The house was HUGE. We began carrying stuff inside. Emmett and i got the couch and a whole bunch of other stuff while Jsaper and the girls got the boxes. We'd left early so that we could unpack. Bella and I shared a large bed room with a king sized bed. There were about 3 guest rooms. 3 master bed rooms a kitchen about 3 bathrooms. Each were amazingly huge. Outback was a pool and a hottub. We went down stairs and where there should have been a basement there was a room that sort of resembled a ball room. I wasn't so sure this was just a town house anymore.

"This is where my birthday party is going to take place." Alice said happily,

"Alice your birthday party is in December." Rosalie said chastisingly.

"I know. Which reminds me. Edward's birthday is in about two weeks." Alice wagged her eys. What was she up to? I felt Bella shrug out from under me. She grabbed Alice by the arm and toed her off with Rosalie right behind the two.

BPOV

"What are we going to do for edward's birthday?" I asked quietly.

"I've got it. Since his birthday is in the summer we should go to holiday world and then go out to eat." Rosalie suggested.

"That sounds good to me. ITs a suprise though." I assured them.

"Of course. I approve. " Alice said.

"Great." I smiled.

EPOv

Bella finally came back in and sat back down next to me.

"Bella....what d..d..o.o you think of us...you k..know having .ex?" I sort of just blurted it out. I was so glad Emmett was not around to hear me. Her eyes got wide.

"I'm not trying to pressure you or anything. I just wanted your opinon." Of course that'd be the best birthday present ever, but It was all up to Bella and if she wasn't ready then it was no big deal. WE should probably wait til after marriage anyway....marriage an appealing idea. Isabella Masen...that's intriguing.

She was quiet for a moment.

"do you want to?" She asked. absolutely I wanted to blurt.

"Of course but its all up to you. I care about what makes you comfortable." She smiled at me.

"I want to too...but I do think we should wait." Atleast I knew she wanted me. That was enough for now. I smiled back at her. and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I agree." I whispered. Happy that I wasn't on this boat by myself.

"So what were you guys talking about in there?" I asked casually.

"Up sorry can't tell you that. its topsecret." I rolled my eyes.

"Fine...I'll bet I could budge you."

"I bet you wouldn't if I asked you not to." She had me there. Anything she asked I would do for her.


	30. Chapter 30

BPOV

I got Edward's swimming trunk size and Alice, Rose and I went to a customizing swim suit shop. I got a black bikini...(Thanks to Alice a very revealing bikini) with the word Mason on the butt. I had Edward on one side where my hips are and on the other was my name. It was written in beautiful script. Edward had Mason on the side of his trunks and Edward and Bella on the other side, by the way we matched our boyfriends so Edward's swim trunks were black. Rose and Emmetts were the same only in red and with their names. Jasper refused to wear pink so they had to settle for white. We took our stuff back home and hid it in our rooms in our drawers. Alice had called up a huge party and that's what we were currently getting ready for. I was wearing black skinny jeans and a yellow top. (My descriptions suck so don't worry everything is on the profile...well it will be by the end of the story) Alice put me in some black stilletos and black hoop earrings and yellow and black bangles. My hair was styled in sort of a messy but sexy style. We were all so excited when the guests started to arrive. The guys were waiting for us down stairs. We finally came down after about and hour due to Aluce's everything must be perfect syndrome. We linked arms and went down the stairs slowly. Edward was by the dj that we'd hired. Stressing about something. When I looked more carefully I realized he was looking for someone. He cupped his hands to his mouth.

"Emmett!" He shouted. I ran to Edward's side, He scooped me up into a giant hug and kissed me sweetly.

"What were they doing to y-" He stopped when he caught full sight of me. He kissed me so hard and with so much passion I was amazed that I was still standing. Suddenly I felt a tug on my arm.

"You slut what are you doing with my Edward," It was Lauren of course. I turned, Edward's eyes held fury as he glared at her.

"Your Edward?" HE asked in a disgusted tone.

"I got this one baby." I told him. "Okay hoe get this straight first and foremost. He's not your Edward. He's mine. Now I suggest you trick flippin' whorre, that you go find somebody else to harrass before I kick yours." SHe scoffed and slapped me across the face. That's it I lost it. I punched her across the face and she went down. I straddled her and started beating the crap out of her.

"Go Bella!" I heard some people chant.

"What are you even doing in my house?" I asked between punches. "You cheap slut." I felt someone trying to pull me off her.

"Get of her you b*** " I recognized that voice as James. Suddenly the hands left me.

"I told you if you ever went near her again' I'd kick yours. So I plan on keeping my promise." Edward shouted, He punched James in the nose.

"Go Bella!!!" I heard Alice yell. I looked up and Lauren tookt he opportunity to grab me by my hair she flipped us over and I popped her in the mouth. She struggled to pin me down and I flipped us back over again.

"Stay away from me and my boyfriend." I said as I banged her head against the floor.

"Fine alright I give up!" She shouted. I got up off of her and let her run out like the little punk she was.

"That little hoe gave me a headache. " I told Rose. Then I remembered the other fight. I turned to see EDward beating the crap out of James. It was hillarious. EMmett and Edward were taking turns. Finally like Lauren James gave up. Oh..this was a fun party. Edward came to my side when he was finished he pulled me to his chest,

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

"I'm better than okay what about you." I asked as I kissed as much of him as I could reach.

"I'm absolutely fine."

"Bella you kicked butt!" Rosalie said.

"Yeah I never knew you had it in you." Alice gushed.

"Its true love." Edward whispered. "You kicked butt."


	31. Chapter 31

BPOV

Finally it was time to go to....HOLIDAY WORLD. I'd never been before but I'd heard about it. Edward still had no clue where we were taking him. There were six of us so...we all decided to go in Alice's Ford Territory. I finished backing up my aeropostle' bag that Alice had given me for Christmas. I It had an extra change of clothes, my swim suit, towel, shampoo, and the shoes Alice had made me wear that matched my dress. Alice had packed Edward's bag so that he wouldn't get suspicious. Put our stuff in the trunk and took Edward downs stairs. . Alice climbed in, Then me then Edward.

"Love will you please tell me where we're going?" Edward asked.

"No."I said smiling. I tied the bind fold around his eyes.

"Please please please." He begged.

"You know what Bells go ahead and tell him. We're taking you over to Tanya's so you and Bella can have a three some." My mouth dropped. He did not say that.

"Oh my gosh I'm gonna be sick." Edward said as he got out of the car I followed after him and took off his blind fold.

"Are you ok?" I asked as I put a hand on his face.

"You know Emmett was kidding right?" I asked.

"Oh yes I know...I just wanted to get out of there so I could do this." He pulled me into a passionate kiss...more so passionate than the other ones we shared. A moan built deep in his throat.

"We should stop." I whispered. But I couldn't help it I attacked his lips again. He chuckled when he pulled away.

"Now lets go." He said as he pulled me inside the car.

During the car trip. Edward kept taking guesses. We had a break before our next few weeks..which were filled with spring and sumemr balls...and that stupid stupid party of Alice's doing, of school. So we were taking a plain to Indiana...Santa Clause, Indiana to be exact and going to Holiday world as you already know for EDward's birthday. We boarded the plane the whole ride I was asleep in Edward's arms. When the plane ride was over. Edward woke me up but gave me a piggy back ride off the plane. Finally after what seemed like hours...but it was only about11:00 A.M. considering we left late last night. We'd all napped ourselves out on the plane. We arrived at holiday world at about 12:30 . Edward still had his blind fold on. Ha. We'd all crammed into a rental car. Ugh. Well I didn't mind I was sitting in Edward's lap. When we got out I took off Edward's blind fold.

"What the bloody ell." He said. I picked me up and tossed me over his shoulder.

"Alright who else was involved in this?" He asked.

"How do you know it was even me?" I asked.

"You just admitted it." he said smugly. I huffed.

"Don't worry Edward you'll forgive us and Bella especially when you see her bathing suit." Alice said smugly. Edward didn't put me down but I switched positions so I was on his back. Edward carried me and both his and mine's bags like it wasn't anything. We payed for our tickets and went inside. Edward put me down. So that we could go change. I would have changed right then and there because all I had to do was take off my jeans and top. But no...Alice had to make everything all special and junk. She pulled us to the showers.

"Edward will go nuts when he sees this." Alice said. I took off my clothes and they pushed me in the showers and turned the water on.

"Alice." I shrieked.

"You'll thank me later. Edward likes you wet." I pretended that there was no double meaning to her words. Alice and Rose did the same thing. We got a lot of lustful looks from guys. I quickly pranced over to Edward. He took one look at me and his mouth dropped.

"you look sexy love." Edward whispered in my ear. I looked at his perfectly chiseled chest and said..

"Your the sexy one."

"Hey you guys! That's gross. Bella's my little sister." Emmett complained. I blushed. Edward stroked my cheek. Emmett came up from behind me and lifted me sot hat I was sitting on his shoulders. I could hear people. talking to each other saying.

"Lucky SOBS." and etc.

EPOV

HOLIDAY WORLD!!! Seriously. I cannot believe they did this. I LOVE HOLIDAY WORLD! This is one of the best birthday presets ever. Emmett had hoisted Bella up on his shoulders. And now guys were giving her these lustful stares. My Bella..down dumb dogs. I thought towards them. They were looking just a little bit too hard.

"Emmett put me down!!!" She squealed. I remembered when we were first at the showers and I heard Bella shriek.

"ALICE!" in her beautiful voice. It was easier now..you know for her to yell...things were finally starting to get better. Emmett finally put her down. AS we walked to the wave pool. I saw guys checking Bella out. I growled at them and put my arm around Bella. Like I said my Bella..mine. Wow possessive much..I just didn't like the stares they were giving her or the whispers saying 'I'd tap that'. and so on.

APOV

Eddie is so k-ute when he's jealous. MY plan is sooo working!!! Those two are so finally going to get laid. With each other hopefully. ( AKA Alice is saying Edward is cute in a sisterly way.. Just in case some people were thinking other wise.)

EPOV

We found some chairs and sat our stuff in it. I rubbed suntan lotion all over Bella...well almost all over. I loved the way it felt when she rubbed it on my chest. Surely she must be teasing me on purpose. We had so much fun splashing around in the water and I had the hardest time keeping my eyes away from her chest or her backside. But who could blame me? That's when we heard this huge horn and I explained to Bella that it meant the waves were coming. I wasn't paying attention and we got swept under. I looked for Bella but she was still under I started to worry. So I went down and that's when I spotted her she was sitting on the bottom of the pool. She smiled at me and came back up. We were immediately swept back the waves stopped and something was on my head. Bella reached on her tiptoes causing her 'chest' to be in my face. She pulled whatever it was off my head and then burst out laughing. I looked at it. It was Emmett's swim trunks. I was both completely and hystarically laughing, and disgusted at the same time...so where was Emmett.

Rosalie' POV

"Emmett. Where are your pants?"


	32. Chapter 32

EPOV

We went to the resturaunt after that little incident at holiday world. Geeze Emmett you are such an idiot! Anyways we picked a booth for us to sit at. We were all laughing and having fun, eating when this dude comes over and sits on Bella's lap.

"WTF man!" I shouted as I pushed him off of her.

"excuse me?" The man said in a nasaly tone.

"Get off my girlfriend!" I shouted at him. "Excuse me Bella." I whispered in her ear,and she moved so I could slide out. The dude pushed me so I pushed back. A second later I felt Bella's small hands on my chest trying to push me back and break up the fight. He swung and hit Bella in the shoulder. That's exactly when I lost control. His a** was mine. Emmett was behind me suddenly and JAsper after him and they started beating the living crap out of him, along with me. Alice and Rose were checking out Bella's shoulder. We saw security and all of a sudden we just stopped and the dude ran out. We sat back down in our seats as if nothing happened. Stupid perv. Tryin' to ruin my birthday, yeah no thanks I'll see you around the way. We ordered milkshakes, everyone sipped it through the straw except Bella. That's one thing I loved about her, she was different.

"Okay." Alice said in her usually perky tone.

"Let's go we have a tight schedule. Because Tomorrow we're going to six flags, and-"

"Alice!" Emmett said.

"what?"she asked with an innocent l ook on her face.

"Your doing way to much." Rosalie said.

"Well we're going to be her for two weeks aren't we?" she asked.

"Who told you that?" Bella snorted.

"Screw you!" Alice joked.

"That's Edward's job." Rosalie said.

"I look at it as more of a privalige." I responded.

"I look at it as something he'll never do if he someday plans to reproduce." Emmett growled.

"Chill dude." Jasper, always the peace maker.

"We could go to church." Bella suggested quietly.

"Anything you want." I assured her as I kissed her cheek. Emmett gagged.

"Eeeiw." He groaned.

"What's wrong with church?" Rosalie said defensively.

"Not that. You didn't happened to see..you know what never mind. Anybody wanna go see a movie?" Emmett asked.

"Its up to birthday boy." Bella said.

"Sounds fine to me. I wanna go see. um, that new movie with Robert Pattinson-"

"oh you mean Edward's twin?" Rosalie said.

"Ew no, Edward is much hotter." Bella defended. That's my girl. "I think he means Twilight."

"Yeah, new light." Emmett siad.

'"Twilight you oaf." jasper muttered.

Twilight it is then.


End file.
